project_maderiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Epitaphs
The Epitaphs are massive towering obelisks of an unknown orgin that are randomly distributed throughout Maderia. Many people have their theories about these obelisks and they are worshipped, feared, and hated by the inhabitants of Maderia. Physical Appearance The Epitaphs vary in appearance however they all have the same general towering obelisk-like shape. The tallest known Epitaph towers at over 4000 feet tall while the smallest recognzied Epitaph is just under 100 feet tall. Their makeup is also varied from Epitaph to Epitaph, some are stone-like while others appears to be glass, crystal, or even bio-mechanical in structure. Their color varies as well, the majority of the Epitaphs are dark, grey, black, greenish or reddish colored, however a few are pale almost white or light brown in color. Some Epitaphs are covered by large vines and plantlife that consume them, while others have little to no growth on them. This seems directly to be related to Terra Forma (see below). The Epitaphs will occassionally emit light from various sections of their body. The origin and reasoning behind these lights is disputted among the inhabits. The color of the light emitted from them also varies from Epitaph to Epitaph and range in color from reds, blues, greens, and yellow hues. Terra Forma The areas around most of the Epitaphs is also drastically different than other environments found on Maderia. This is refered to as Terra Forma. Terra Forma affects both the physical appearance as well as temperature and ecosystem around the Epitaph. The range of Terra Forma appears to be directly in relationship with the size of the Epitaph generating it. A few of the Epitaphs appear to affected gravity itself, and large amounts of land and vegetation has uprooted themselves and formed floating islands that encircle the Epitaphs. Another example of Terra Forma is intense vegetation growth around Epitaphs that form dense jungles. While others have the opposite affect and form a valley of inhospitable and barren land Worship Some of the current inhabitants still worship the Epitaphs as if they were slumbering sentient beings. Others believe they are wells of Gifts. The Rebellion War The Rebellion War of Maderia originally occurred approximately over 300 years ago in which disbelievers of the spiritual abilities of the Epitaphs banded together in order to destroy the Epitaphs. The Worshippers of The Epitaph's banded together in order to prevent the destruction of their most sacred landmark. The war was fought for many years and resulted in the destruction of over 20 Epitaphs. However after the desctruction of the world's largest Epitaph, an unprecedented world wide event took place that ended the war. The Cleansing This event has changed the face of Maderia forever, and has triggered either directly or indirectly events in the current state of the world. After the fall of the Great Epitaph, according to the Epitaph Worshipers, the world began cleansing itself almost like a defensive mechanism. It is said that the world shook for 3 days and 3 nights, fire rained from the sky and ground, and the world physically changed drastically. Animal and plant species were drastically changed, altered, destroyed or created. This created Terra Forma as well as the creation of the diverse races, flora, and fauna in modern Maderia. In addition to the world changing physically the inhabitants gained Gifts, inhuman supernatural abilities or curses from The Cleansing. The final outcome of The Cleansing was the drastic and harsh weather phenomenons that occur on Maderia. These include Kisa - in which water droplets from on the earth and errupt upwards into the sky, and Phantomass - in which a rolling fog that forms and inflicts amnesia with all who come in contact with the vapors. Category:Lore Category:History Category:Epitaphs Category:Terra Forma Category:The Cleansing Category:The Rebellion War Category:Worship Category:Gifts